kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quads
"SIRIUS IS DEAD!" ~The Quads stating that Sirius Black is dead when someone says "Are you serious?", "Seriously." or "I'm serious."' The Quads are quadruplet operatives. They are Marjorie "Morgan" Artemis, Athena Aphrodite, Sophia "Sophie" Hera, and Ruburd "Buddy" Apollo Utsukushii. The Quads first made their appearance when a group of operatives from the USA made a trip to Japan. The Quads picked up the group from the airport. The Quads are really good friends with Kuki Sanban and are her cousins. The Quads work in the Undersea Lab. Creation The Quads were created by Morgan Catherine Uno (also known as Morgan Artemis). Buddygirl1004 recently posted a fanfiction called The Truth Revealed in which she reveals the truth about herself and her 'siblings'. Appearance In Japan, they are known for being identical with black hair and the only way of telling the girls apart is by their eyes. Morgan has emerald eyes like her brother, Sophie has sapphire eyes, and Athena has stone grey ones. In other fics, Morgan has emerald/hazel eyes and brown hair, Sophie has sapphire eyes and black hair, Athena has blonde hair and grey eyes, and Buddy has black hair often being described as "Harry Potter esk" and the same eyes as Morgan. Personality Morgan When dealing with stress, Morgan deals with it the most craziest way: by taking a trip to her local shooting range and shooting from her .38 revolver handgun that has the image of the dark mark on side, which of course she spray painted in green paint. Despite Morgan having a license for a gun, some people still find it scary that she carries one...and has a license to shoot it in all of the states that require said licence. Morgan is known not to completely rationalize her thoughts so it scares people when she grabs her gun to go to the shooting range. When this happens, they usually wait about an hour and then Buddy goes to the range to try to talk to her. Athena Athena is prone to recklessness but always thinks her plans through. Athena is seen as the mother hen sometimes, always trying to keep the peace between Buddy and Morgan with Sophie by her side. And since 'hen' is in her name, they will call her Hen on some occasions. She is shown to have a weird obbsession with camera's and recording things. Sophia Sophie is a big thinker but sometimes fails to see outcomes that might occur. Buddy Buddy is known for being the rational thinker of the four, while Morgan is the most reckless. Athena and Sophie's personalities teeter in the middle of this. He also hates that his voice never dropped, making him a countertenor or Male Alto, when he sings. Mystic Warlocks of Ka'a Morgan and Buddy have one time in their life where they set aside their fighting and enter the Mystic Warlocks of Ka'a tournment. They have won for 20 consecutive years on a national level and entered the international competiton when they were 16, winning every tournament since then. When there kids were old enough, they retired from playing. Remus replaced Morgan and Louvania replaced Buddy. Klingon Klingon is the language of the Klingons from the Star Trek universe. The Quads are fluent speakers in the language. Harry Potter References Buddy: "Are you f^*@%ing serious?" Morgan: "How did you know about Sirius and I?" Athena: "That was a good one, sis." The four are overly obsessed with Harry Potter. They often call Buddy their own Harry Potter because of his black unruly hair, emerald eyes, and a lighting shape scar he has on his forehead from when Morgan pushed him into a wall. The girls (mainly Morgan) torment Buddy by saying he has The Potter Curse, only for blondes. Buddy is known to date and/or crushed on April Dickson, Noah Heart, and Kami Drilovsky. Though Buddy usually replied with her only dating brunettes, like Harvey, Drake, and Ethan. The Potter Curse is the curse that all Potter boys have black unruly hair and fall for redheads, or in Buddy's case blondes. They classify themselves as their own group of Marauders, often pulling pranks on one another and their friends, though no one has really any written record of them doing so, since they always manage to do it behind the scenes when no one is looking. In most stories, they can be found re-reading the Harry Potter series. They absoulutely love the Sirius/Serious jokes and always yell that Sirius is dead whenever someone says something with "serious" in it. They also have three dogs, a snake and a tarantula names after characters from the series. They have three black dogs: two black labs and mini doxie names Sirius, Snuffles, and Padfoot, after Sirius Black, since his animagus form was a black dog. Padfoot was his Marauder name and Snuffles is what he was called when he was in hiding during the Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, and Order of the Phoneix. Buddy owns a ball python snake named Nagini, after Voldemorts pet and Horcrux. His tarantula, Arogog, is named after the king Archniad in the Harry Potter series who is known for trying to kill Harry and Ron in their second year. They also use wizarding curses such as Unicorn Tails, Voldemort's Horcrux, Hagrid's Buttcheek (which is taboo), Cauldron Bum, Son of a banshee, Swish and Flicker, Volemort's nipple, Dragon boogies, Jiggery Pokery, blast ended skank, Hagrids Buttcrack (which is also taboo), Unicorn turds, Dobby's sock, Your mother is a *beep beep beep*ing*beep*lorem ipsum*beep beep beep*admenumvenium*beep beep beep beep*trrragula*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* hippopotamus*beep beep beep beep beep beep* Republican *beep beep beep*ing Daniel Radcliffe *beep beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep beep beep* in a castle far away where no one can hear you *beep beep beep beep beep beep* soup *beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep* Mickey Mouse *beep beep* with a stick of dynamite *beeeeeepppp* magical *beep beep beep beep* ALAKAZAM!, bubbling cauldrons, Merlins beard, What the Fudge?, Holy Patronus! Bloody hell, Voldemort's underwear, Dragon dung. Morgan and Buddy Rivalry Morgan and Buddy are famous for their rivalry. They have been known for fighting since the womb, thus how their middle names, Artemis and Apollo, came to be. Mythological References Artemis was the first goddess to be born on the floating land knows as Delos, by the Greek goddess Leto, then Apollo. Artemis was compared to the moon and became the goddess of the hunt and newborn creatures. When Apollo was born he was compared to the sun and became the god of music, light, and reason. Morgan has a hidden talent with archery and Buddy is known to be the most reasonable out of The Quads and likes playing music. Like the god Apollo, who has the same Roman and Greek name, Buddy's appearance almost never changes, always staying as black hair and hazel/emerald eyes, though there are one or two stories that mention him having amethyst eyes. Harry Potter and KND Morgan hates being called Marjorie as she always has ever since she read about Aunt Marge in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and when the KND fought against Madam Margaret. Injuries It is stated that they have broken each other's bones in their squabbles. When they were two-four, Morgan pushed Buddy into a wall, making a jagged scar on his forehead that the girls like to refer to where the Killing Curse struck but rebounded since the doctors told them that it was a miracle Buddy survived that type of head on collision. Morgan has broken Buddy's arm twice, his leg three time, given him multiple bruises, has had five premature teeth fall out and two mature ones that were chipped and had to be filled. Buddy has broken Morgan's wrist, 3 fingers, sprained her wrist, and given her four broken toes. It is also said that all the doctors in the ER know the two by name and they even have their own hospital bed since one of them is in there at least once a month. Nightmares In the one-shot "Buddy's Nightmare", Buddy had a nightmare of being controlled by Morgan, who was using a voodoo doll she bought from Rumpel Stiltskin (or Thumple Sickins as she called him). When Buddy awakened and Morgan came in to see what was wrong, Buddy begged her to not use the voodoo doll. While she didn't really have one, Morgan took this chance to order him around. However, in Attitude Adjustment, Rumpel said something about giving Morgan a voodoo doll of her brother. In the one-shot "Athena's Nightmare", Athena had a nightmare of Buddy and Morgan getting into a fight with their powers, in which they took out several flying cartoon characters and caused tons of damage. The nightmare ended when Boba Fett came and killed the two, then killed Athena and Sophie. When Athena woke up, Buddy and Morgan met her in her room and told her that they wouldn't get out of control like that. In the uncanon one-shot "Anger II", Buddy and Morgan got into another brawl, in which Buddy broke Morgan's neck with his psychic, killing her. Feeling incredibly upset and guilty, Buddy stabbed himself, and their family and friends held a funeral. Relationships Natsume Utsukushii Natsume is their mom and the twin sister to Genki Sanban. They lost contact at one period of time and they were only reunited when Natsume moved to America and their children found each other on the playground. Father The KND's archenemy is also their father, and they have gained his powers. They are known for being firebenders and having psychic abilities because they are a descendent of Houkou, the Japanese God of Illusion. Grandfather Grandfather is The Quads' blood grandfather. Annoyingly Cute Triplets One of the Triplets is The Quads' great grandmother. In Gamewizard's universe, it's Amy Dark. Malladus Uno In Gamewizard's universe, Malladus Uno was their great grandfather. During Operation: ANCESTOR, Malladus didn't seem interested in tracking them down. This could either be because he was unaware of their existence OR because he didn't really care for them at all. It could also be because ANCESTOR was written before Gamewizard asked to use The Quads, and even didn't have most of Legend of the Eight Firstborn planned out. April Dickson April is one of (if not THE) best friend of all four of the Quads. They're very close and are said to be able to tell each other anything. Buddy and April also dated all through high school, took a break during college and found each other again after the graduated, realizing they were still in love. Buddy and April had 11 kids together, Cealy, Skye, Teaghan, Chase, Dessica, Derex, Daxton, Daphni, Dylan, Dalton and Buddy Jr.. Noah Heart Boah is one of the least popular pairings now a days, and they have 10 kids, 9 boys and 1 girl, Louvania. Noah is extremely close to the girls. Noah and Buddy dated all through college and got married when they were around the age of 21-22. Nigel Uno Nigel is their cousin, not much is known about their relationship. Ana Greene She gets along with them and are sorta close to them. Their relationship is mainly a side relationship to their one with April. Boba Fett Boba Fett is a bounty hunter that is out to kill all the psychic benders because his father was murdered by one. Boba Fett has tried hundreds of times to kill them, but he has yet to succeed. Boba Fett is from the Star Wars universe. Kami Drilovsky Kami is really close to the girls. Kami has also recently been paired up with Buddy because of them being great friends. For more on the Bami relationship click here. Beckah Utsukushii Beckah is The Quads half sister. Beckah is closest to Buddy. Powers The Quads are psychokinetics. They control objects with psychicbending, like teleporting, changing size, floating, and can conjure psychic energy balls. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Females Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Veela Category:Twins Category:Undersea Lab Workers Category:Psychicbenders Category:Creations